A Little Bit Like Hope
by Lamaire Grey
Summary: “It might sound completely crazy… but I actually think I’m in love with you” “I was wondering when you’d realise that” she replied.DMCC
1. Broken Hearts

**A Little Bit Like Hope**

**

* * *

**

DM/CC

"It might sound completely crazy… but I actually think I'm in love with you"

Cho glanced over at the boy, sitting uncomfortably on the sofa next to her, looking more and more vulnerable as the seconds past and smiled knowingly.

"I was wondering when you'd realise that" she replied. Her fingers found his on the soft cushion of the space between them. The time passed and neither of them broke the silence.

**

* * *

**

I do not own Harry potter. I also do not claim the rights to any song lyrics or references I may use within the following fan fiction.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:** _Broken Hearts_

Today was going to be the day, Cho Chang decided firmly as she stared at herself in the full length mirror that hung on the wall, next to the entrance to the sixth year girls' dormitory, in the Ravenclaw wing. Today would be the day she pushed aside all thoughts of him and returned to her studies.

Since Cedric's death three months previous, Cho had changed so dramatically, she could hardly tell that the person staring back at her in the mirror was herself. She had suffered the summer holidays in a never ending spiel of tears and mood swings until September the first had rolled around once again and after demanding that she was in a fit enough state to return to school, she'd caught the Hogwarts express; determined to show the world that she was coping. She wasn't.

In fact only a week into the school year, she'd crumbled once again. Now after six weeks of half hearted attempts to show up for classes, constant talks with Professor Flitwick, her head of house and the kindly matron, Madame Pomfrey and foul tempers, Cho had awoken that morning feeling as if she could, for once in the past three months, cope with the death of her first boyfriend and best friend.

Her thoughts returned once more to her appearance and she shuddered at her reflection. Cho had always considered herself to be moderately pretty, although the majority of others would consider beautiful, but now her once shiny dark hair hung limply round her shoulders and her brown almond eyes had lost their sparkle.

She sighed and dragged herself into the dormitory bathroom, in an attempt to fix her face before facing her fellow students.

* * *

Draco Malfoy smirked at himself in his mirror, before fixing his prefect badge to the front of his perfectly pressed robes. Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes from where he lolled on his four poster in the dormitory he shared with Draco. 

"I can't help the fact I'm so good looking" Draco drawled, catching his best friend's expression.

"Or that your so modest" added Blaise sarcastically. Draco smirked again.

"That too" he agreed, and then slung his books into his school bag, flung it over his torso and beckoned for Blaise to follow him.

"Aren't you going to open your post?" Blaise asked casually, staring pointedly at the cream envelope that lay innocently on Draco's chair. The heavy black wax seal gave away its senders identity immediately.

"Nope" Draco glared at the envelope as if it had just bitten him.

"Draco… you have to make arrangements soon. Pansy's father is not a man to mess with" Blaise warned his friend and Draco shrugged.

"Neither am I" he replied in his velvet voice, a tone reserved for moments of extreme anger or passion. Blaise never ever questioned the tone. He enjoyed living too much.

Sighing, he rolled off his bed and grabbed his bag, then followed Draco's steps out of the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

Okay… so far, so good, Cho observed as she headed as inconspicuously as possible, towards her charms class. People were of course staring at her, whispering about her, gossiping but she could handle that. She expected it and dealt with it for long enough by now. Ignoring the mutterings of her fellow pupils, she sped up and rounded the corner, colliding with the person coming in the opposite direction. 

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention-" Cho cried from where she was sprawled on the floor. The person she'd collided with was also on the hard stone floor, but shook off her apologies as he climbed gingerly to his feet.

"No matter" he said, as soon as he saw who he'd collided with. Cho Chang was in a delicate state of mind and he wasn't very good with tears. He offered his hand to her and finally she glanced up, catching his gaze.

"Malfoy?!" she gaped at the blonde Slytherin. Cho was not all that familiar with the Slytherin prefect; in fact she'd never spoken to him before. She knew how he taunted Harry and his friends, how he was a foul tempered snob and that he played for the Slytherin quidditch team. She also knew that his father was in lord Voldemort's inner circle and that he could make your life hell at Hogwarts if he so chose. Therefore she realised that accepting his offer of help was probably the easiest thing to do.

"Thanks" she winced, as he pulled her to her feet and rubbed her side tentatively where she suspected a bruise was already forming from the fall.

"You okay?" Draco asked, as he handed her her school bag. She nodded and took the bag, frowning at the tear in its side.

"So are you going to charms today?" Cho asked as Draco made to leave. She didn't want this interesting interlude with the notorious Slytherin to finish just yet. She was curious about his behaviour.

Although she was a year above him, Draco was a particularly talented wands man and had been offered extra classes with the sixth year charms students.

"Err... Yeah. They've changed the room though" he replied politely, "didn't you know?" he added.

Cho shook her head silently. Of course she didn't know. She hadn't been to charms in five weeks!

"Ill show you" Draco said and swept off down the corridor. Cho straightened her robes then hurried off after him.

* * *

"God! You walk fast!" she moaned as they raced along the hallways and up the third floor staircase. 

"No, you just walk slowly" Draco replied, "plus you made me late" he added as an afterthought.

"Well you weren't paying attention either" Cho snapped back and Draco paused at the top of the steps.

"Didn't you take full responsibility for the collision, not a mere ten minutes ago?" he jogged her memory and smirked. Cho frowned.

"Wow – the Gryffindor's were right" Cho muttered under her breath. But Draco, having the hearing of a bat, heard and she felt him stiffen for a second, then he continued to walk, albeit at a slightly faster speed.

"Wrong again, I'm afraid. The Gryffindor's are never right." He corrected and did not speak to her until they reached the charms classroom on the fifth storey.

"pleasure to meet you Miss Chang" he said as he held the door open for her, then brushed past her and slid into his seat at the back, without even an apology to Professor Flitwick.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor" Cho muttered as she hurried to take a seat next to Hermione granger at the front of the class. She liked Hermione, who had also been offered the advanced classes. She was friendly with Harry and very understanding.

"No problem Miss Chang" Flitwick replied, startled to see her back in class and looking so composed.

"Now then, back to manipulation charms!"

* * *

"Good to see you back Cho!" beamed Hermione, once they'd been left to practise manipulating a length of ribbon into tying itself in a bow. Hermione had already completed the task and her ribbon now quivered in a perfect bow round her charms book looking very much like a gift wrapped parcel. Cho acknowledged it in envy then smiled back at the younger girl. 

"Thanks Hermione" she replied warmly, then tried her spell once more.

"So are you feeling… you know...? Better at all?" Hermione asked awkwardly. Cho felt her stomach tightened but shoved those feelings aside.

"Much better. I'm a lot calmer now" she smiled and heroine beamed at her again.

Cho frowned again at her ribbon which was hovering lopsided in the air, quivering at one end as if it were thinking about cooperating. She chanced a glance over at Draco and watched as his long length of silver ribbon twirled itself into the word Draco at a mere flick of the wrist. She watched as he turned to speak to another Slytherin boy and casually flicked his wand again so the ribbon read, "Draco is a god".

She almost laughed out loud at his boldness, but stopped herself just in time, coughing instead. Draco heard and glanced up, catching her eye. He gave her a long look, in which she felt that he had just x-rayed her every thought and feeling, then his lips twitched up in the briefest of smiles, before he turned away.

"Cho? Are you alright?"

Hermione's voice drifted into her thoughts and she snapped back to reality.

"Yes. Yes of course" she replied, too quickly. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see who Cho had been looking at and rolled her eyes.

"For goodness sake…" she muttered and flicked her wand over at Draco's ribbon.

Cho laughed as, obliviously to Draco, the end word changed from "god" to "git".

* * *

The day passed without trauma for Draco, except for the brief period of annoyance when he realised someone had manipulated his ribbon in charms to proclaim him a "git", but as days went, it hadn't been too bad. 

He'd decided to grab and apple for dinner as he hadn't even picked up his knife and fork, when pansy began dropping heavy hints about whether or he'd received her father's letter. He waved her away and stomped out of the great hall, grabbing an apple from a second year Hufflepuff's plate. Why did they never get apples he was curious to know. The house elves must be punishing them…bloody things.

He paused as he slid out of the castle entrance and felt the chill of the autumn air whip his face. He wondered for a minute whether heading down to the lake was really the best thing, or whether listening to pansy's whines would be warmer. However his decision was made by the sight of a lone figure sat on the bench beside the lake. Cho Chang.

"Hello again" he punctuated the silence with a bite of his stolen apple.

Cho started and stare up at him wildly, her eyes round in shock.

"Oh" she said simply, when she saw who it was. Draco frowned at her lack of greeting and bit into his apple more ferociously.

"How are you?" Draco asked formally and Cho shrugged.

"Not so great" she admitted, her honesty catching Draco off guard. He took a seat next to the dark haired girl and offered her a bite of his apple. She declined with a smile.

"I'm sorry" he muttered after a while.

"For what? I thought wed already established the collision was my fault" she gave him a mischievous grin, then turned to stare out across the lake again.

"No… not about that. That was your fault" Cho grinned again at his words.

"I'm sorry about Cedric… about what happened last summer" he forced the words out and cringed internally as they came out wrong.

"Don't" Cho said simply.

"Sorry" Draco muttered again, acknowledging that she probably didn't need it bringing up again.

"I said don't" Cho sighed, turning to stare at him. Draco frowned.

"Don't what?"

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. I hate it when people say their sorry as if they had something to do with it. I wish people would just carry on and not mention anything to me. They should be mourning for his loss just as much as I am"

Draco mulled these words over in his mind, before replying.

"Okay then… how about I just say… I wish the circumstances were different" he suggested. Cho nodded.

"That will do fine. Thank you" her eyes were still trained to his face.

"You feel guilty don't you" she murmured, her gaze intense. Draco made to protest but gave up.

"Of course I do... my father… you know what he is… what he did… to Cedric, to all those other people" he trailed off.

"You're not your father Draco" Cho replied soothingly.

"You're much more. I doubt your father would have helped me up this morning, or held the door open for me or would even care that I'm sat alone beside the lake" she pointed out and Draco stared at her.

"Your very observant" he answered dryly. "Too observant – you'll be the undoing of me"

Cho laughed. The first time in weeks and felt instantly better.

"I think you may just be my cure Draco Malfoy"

"That would make you infectious" he played along, harmlessly flirting, pushing the boundaries. It was something he was good at and it made Cho laugh again.

"What a line!" she giggled.

"Hey! You set it up" he protested, holding his arms up in surrender. Cho shook her head, the grin still on her lips.

"Hey... Do you want help with that manipulation charm?" Draco asked suddenly and Cho caught his eye. She smiled at him, marvelling at how his eyes were almost the colour of molten silver.

"Yeah. Yeah I really do" she nodded, remembering her disastrous attempts in class that morning.

"Great – ill meet you in the library tomorrow- say eleven thirty?" Draco raised his eyebrows. Cho nodded.

"Ill be there" she replied and Draco gave a brief nod and stood up.

"Don't get cold" he warned, "see you tomorrow"

"Yeah…" Cho replied, quashing the feeling of disappointment in her stomach that he was leaving.

"Oh and Draco…" he turned, "thanks"

Draco hesitated then gave her a curt nod and turned away again, striding off up the grassy slope towards the castle.

Cho shivered involuntary, hugely aware of the lack of his presence. Everything felt colder, less exciting without it. She bit back a smile as she glanced up once again at his retreating form and sighed.

It could just have been her imagination but she was starting to feel something that felt a little bit like hope.

Authors note: So that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Now firstly I know my grammar and spelling sucks but the story's not illegible so please don't torment me with complaints. Were here for the story are we not?! Lol. If something's really confusing then do tell me and ill correct it immediately. 

Secondly – what do you think of the plot so far. Any ideas for the story would be greatly welcomed! I get writers block sometimes and so interesting twists are great!

Thirdly – is Draco too out of character. There's no history with him and Cho so I just went with a softer version but I can make him more Draco- ish if you want?!?

READ AND REVIEW!!!! Please 


	2. Manipulations

**A Little Bit Like Hope**

**

* * *

Summary:**

DM/CC

"It might sound completely crazy… but I actually think I'm in love with you"

Cho glanced over at the boy, sitting uncomfortably on the sofa next to her, looking more and more vulnerable as the seconds past and smiled knowingly.

"I was wondering when you'd realise that" she replied. Her fingers found his on the soft cushion of the space between them. The time passed and neither of them broke the silence.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry potter. I also do not claim the rights to any song lyrics or references I may use within the following fan fiction.

**

* * *

A Little Bit Like Hope**

**Chapter One:** _Manipulation_

* * *

Cho was up earlier then usual the following morning. She'd wanted to get to the library and practise her manipulation charm before Draco arrived, to save a little of the embarrassment that she would no doubt suffer when he tried to help her.

Dressing warmly in jeans, boots and a heavy knit cream sweater, she dragged her long black hair into a ponytail and shoved her wand into the pocket of her jeans.

Once she'd reached the library and settled herself in the furthermost corner of the room, she pulled out a length of ribbon and jabbed her wand at it over and over, watching it flop around on the table like a fish out of water.

"That's pathetic"

Cho glared up at Draco, and then laughed.

"You're right – it is. I never could get the hang of this charm. I couldn't manipulate a cat into chasing a mouse!" she frowned, staring at her ribbon.

Draco smirked and slid into the seat opposite her and pulled out his wand.

"I was watching your technique and it's pretty good. I think all you really have to concentrate on is willing the ribbon to move"

"Huh?"

"If you don't really focus on what you want the ribbon to do then it simply won't do it" Draco explained.

"Look, take your wand and concentrate hard on a shape in your mind, then say the spell"

Cho thrust her wand towards the ribbon and bit her lip in concentration. The length of ribbon fluttered through the air and spelt out the word "Draco". Draco smirked, though his eyes were full of surprise.

"Thinking of me Chang?" he drawled and she flushed.

"I was remembering your ribbon in charms yesterday – I guess my wand interpreted it wrong" she glared at the length of wood in her hand. Suddenly her stomach gave a growl of protest and she flushed again.

"Have you had breakfast?" Draco asked quickly and she shook her head.

"Come on then, let's go to Hogsmede" he jumped to his feet and she followed him hastily out into the cold winter's air.

* * *

They were silent as they walked along the puddle riddled path to the little village of Hogsmede. They passed several of their fellow pupils on the way, receiving puzzled looks that turned into gossip as soon as they'd passed.

"You'd think we were in fancy dress or something!" cried Cho finally after ten minutes. Draco raised an eyebrow, but smiled all the same.

"Their probably jealous – I mean I am devastatingly handsome" Draco commented casually and Cho laughed loudly.

"What? I am!" Draco gave her a look of mock hurt. Cho smiled.

"Yes I know, but-"

"Do you now…interesting" Draco drawled, sleazily and Cho swatted him.

"Shut up – your ego doesn't need inflating any more!" she laughed.

"So then, as you've dragged me out for breakfast and away from the warm, I hope your paying" she added and Draco shrugged.

"I always pay on dates" he replied and Cho flushed.

"This isn't a date though…" she trailed off.

"Isn't it?" Draco raised an eyebrow, and then sped up; meaning Cho had to practically jog to keep up.

* * *

Draco watched as Cho draw a smiley face in the sugar she'd poured onto the table top, and then drew another face, this time with a sad expression. He took the sugar from her, pouring it over the second drawing, hiding it from view. Cho looked up at him and he held her gaze.

"Only happy faces" he insisted and she smiled.

"What do you want?" he asked, handing her a menu, which she scanned quickly and frowned.

"I don't know – either the pancakes and maple syrup or the full English…" she replied.

"have both and I'll have the same I think" Draco said, repeating the order quickly to a passing waitress, who seemed quite overwhelmed by the beaming smile Draco gave her, scuttling away quickly; her cheeks red.

"Poor girl" Cho laughed and Draco smirked.

"I wish I could get what I wanted just by smiling at them" she added, watching as the waitress placed their order at the top of the pile and smiled over at Draco.

"You obviously don't see yourself very clearly" Draco commented.

"Huh?" Cho was confused.

"Cho, I expect there are guys falling over themselves to please you. Potter for one" he added, watching as Cho blushed a little.

"Not anymore their not. Not since I've become such a mess" her tone was suddenly serious. Draco watched her cautiously.

"Tell me about it" he asked of her and she shook her head.

"Ok – ill tell you what I think and you can tell me if I'm wrong" he suggested and she gave him a hard look but didn't disagree.

"Ok then. I think you met someone who you could finally open up to, who you loved, who was your best friend and then he was taken away from you. You lost everything you held dear overnight and your memory of him is tainted by the horrible fact that he was murdered. His murder seems to be the only thing others remember about him – not how kind he was or how well you got on, which are what you cherish. And that makes you angry, which makes you push others away, which makes you lonely"

Cho stared at him, grasping the table edge with both hands, now turning white with tension.

"You're so right" she whispered.

"Yes. I usually am" Draco replied, "Now eat your pancakes, their getting cold"

Cho looked down and realised their breakfast had arrived.

"I'm not lonely" she said suddenly and Draco gave her a doubtful look.

"Not anymore anyway" she finished, throwing him a smile, which threw him for a minute.

"Me neither" he thought to himself, in surprise.

* * *

The following weekend was Draco's birthday; a day he hated. He glanced at his watch, illuminating it with his wand and sighed. He would be fifteen in three hours.

Birthdays for Draco had never been celebrated in a normal fashion. He had been thrown an elaborate party every year until he arrived at Hogwarts, when his parents would simply send him elaborate presents which he opened with a feeling of dread at the Slytherin table.

He hated opening presents in front of people as they were always envious, which led to them resenting him his family's fortune and status. Draco had more enemies because of his birthday presents then anything else.

He'd once tried to explain this to his closest friend in Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, but Blaise had told him he was ungrateful, as well as spoilt. And a little bit paranoid.

He turned his attentions to the plans he'd made for the day. Cho had told him to meet her at the entrance hall at nine am, after breakfast. It was a surprise she'd told him.

He smiled to himself, then rolled over and tried his hardest to fall asleep again.

"Oh my God! Is that an Excalibur 700?!!" gasped Blaise, as Draco unwrapped his new racing broom, courtesy of his parents and he nodded.

"Yeah… looks good doesn't it?" he offered lamely.

"It looks fucking amazing!" Blaise replied, taking the broom from Draco and examining it closely with Terrence Higgs.

Draco quickly unwrapped his other presents, which included a set of new quills; golden eagle feathers; a new set of scales; platinum; and several sets of dress robes, in silver, dark blue and the predictable black. He examined the sliver ones more closely and realised they had his name picked out in silver thread along the hemline. His mother's choice obviously.

He was about to dig into his bacon when he noticed a final present. It was a small box shaped gift in gold paper. He flicked open the card and swallowed hard.

_Dear Draco, _

_Happy Birthday. _

_P. Parkinson_

He unwillingly removed the paper and his eyes widened at the box in his hands. It was a box from one of the most exclusive jewellers in Diagon Alley. He flipped the lid and stared at the heavy platinum watch gazing innocently up at him.

"Ah fuck …" he sighed at Pansy's father's obvious attempts at bribery. Blaise glanced over and nearly dropped Draco's new broom.

"Shit – he means business doesn't he" he said, "You'll have to wear it"

Draco nodded.

"I know" he replied, slipping the timepiece onto his wrist and feeling the weight of it, physically and mentally. Perhaps tonight he'd open the letter, even though he knew what Mr. Parkinson wanted.

He glanced at the watch again then jumped to his feet.

"I've got to go" he answered Blaises' confused expression.

"What about your presents?"

"Just ditch them on my bed"

"What do I get in return?" Blaise grinned eyeing the Excalibur 700 greedily.

"I want it back by this evening – in one piece!" Draco yelled over his shoulder as he dashed towards the entrance hall.

* * *

"You're late, Mr. Malfoy"

"Very observant Miss Chang" he glowered at her, "it is my birthday though"

"Ill let you off" she grinned, kissing him on the cheek. Draco faltered for a second, but Cho was already out the door.

He followed her, intrigued, as she spun her way through the grounds towards the station.

"Cho? Where are we going?" he asked warily and she beamed at him over her shoulder.

"It's a surprise – get on the train"

Draco eyed the Hogwarts express with suspicion.

"No"

"What?"

"I'm not getting on until you tell me where were going" he explained stubbornly. Cho sighed.

"Fine. I have two tickets to the Wimbourne Wasp's vs. the London eagles quidditch game and a couple of the guys from the Wasps said they'd get us into the after party. But if you don't want to get on the train…"

She laughed as Draco grabbed her hand and yanked her onto the train behind him.

"Cho – this is incredible, but way too expensive. Let me pay for my ticket" Draco offered once they'd found an empty carriage and warmed up.

"No way – it's your birthday. My treat," she waved away his offer.

"Um… thanks then" he replied awkwardly, staring not at her but out of the window.

* * *

"That was awesome! Did you see the save Jenkins made – he flies like a man possessed!"

Cho smiled as Draco kept up a constant stream of action replay as they made their way through the slush towards Fin Cooper's house in Notting Hill. Fin was the keeper of the Wasps and a good friend of Cho's brother and had invited them to his after party – which was sure to be a good one due to the Wasps victory over the eagles that afternoon.

"Hey! Fin!"

Cho greeted a sandy haired boy at the door to the three storey townhouse and he kissed her cheek.

"How are you? Is Andrew still bumming around at home?" Fin asked her and Cho laughed.

"I'm good. Great in fact and yes Andrew will always be bumming around – the lazy sod" she grinned.

"This is Draco Malfoy, by the way," Fin grinned at Draco then looked at Cho curiously, as if waiting for an explanation. She blushed.

"He's my… he's my cure" she smiled finally and Draco grinned, whilst Fin just looked confused.

"Didn't know you were ill, my darling!" Fin crowed, ushering them inside, where the party was in full swing.

"Oh... I wasn't..."

"She's just very infectious!" Draco answered for her, smiling at their private joke. Fin shook his head at the younger pair, and then dashed off to join in with the fun and games in the kitchen, which involved sliding from one end to the other on a river of fairy liquid.

That was the great thing about being rich, Cho thought wistfully. Fin had the money to redecorate his house after every party he threw.

"Come on – let's get a drink" she suggested and grabbing Draco's hand pulled him through the throng of people.

* * *

Two hours later, Draco had met the entire Wasps team ,their coach, had made friends with the owner of Speltkin's Sports, a racing broom shop in Diagon alley, who had promised him free servicing for his new broom and had been hit on by several extremely pretty girls.

"I'll talk to later" he promised one girl as he spotted Cho, passing the entrance to the room he was in.

"Cho! Wait up!" he called and she grinned, waving at him.

"There you are! Having a good time?" she asked and he nodded.

"I mean it's not quite up to the standard of the formal dinner party I had for my eighth birthday, but it'll do" he teased and she poked her tongue out at him, childishly.

"Let's dance" he said abruptly and ignored her protests as he dragged her towards the living room, which was filled with music and wildly dancing couples.

"Draco, I don't dance well…" she muttered, trying to stop him from humiliating her.

"Doesn't matter – I do" he replied and pulled her to him, spinning her gently into his arms.

Cho had to admit, he was a good dancer, as he spun her and swayed in time to the music perfectly. She watched him with fascination as he gazed over her head at the crowd around them, nodding at people he met that evening. Suddenly he looked down at her and caught her gaze, making her flush pink and looked down.

Slowly, he ran a finger down her cheek bone and under her chin, tilting it back up.

He held her gaze for what seemed like forever then shook his head, breaking the tension.

"What's wrong?" Cho asked softly, desperately wishing he had kissed her. She'd become more and more attracted to him as the weeks had passed. He was gentler, more careful with her feelings then he was with others. Draco Malfoy was nothing like the persona he reflected.

"Nothing's wrong" he replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Something is" she said, her eyes pleading with him to tell her. He sighed.

"It's just that… you're just so fragile. I'm not sure I could live with myself if I broke you" his explanation was awkward and brutally honest.

"I won't break" Cho replied, standing up on her tiptoes and brushing his lips with hers.

"I won't break" she repeated, watching him carefully and then he leant down, capturing her lips with an urgency and passion that made her head spin.

She felt dizzy as he broke the kiss, but Draco held her to him, safe against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat retuning to normal.

"I told you I wouldn't break" she smiled, glancing up at him, "See, I'm not fragile at all"

"Yes you are" Draco corrected her and she shook her head.

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?" Draco asked incredulously and Cho nodded, daringly.

"Malfoy's are never wrong! I'll have to punish you now"

"And how's that going to go?" Cho teased him, tilting her face up towards his again.

He smiled.

"Well… a little bit like this I suppose" he whispered, and then kissed her again.

* * *

The day after his birthday Draco opened Mr. Parkinson's letter. The demands were glossed over with heaps of compliments and formal language, but they were quite clearly demands.

Mr. Parkinson had long been after Draco to take over the Parkinson business as he showed an enormous amount of talent in the area. The Parkinson's owned a large broom development company and as Draco was a great flyer and owned every rare broom available, courtesy of his parents, he was the first choice. Draco knew that in return for the fantastic management position in the company, Mr. Parkinson expected Draco to be more then accommodating towards Pansy.

He scrutinized the watch on his wrist and sighed. The position was far too incredible to give up without a second thought and yet, he was so opposed to the hidden demand in the letter.

He suddenly thought of Cho and his worries eased slightly. He couldn't play this game with pansy, not feeling how he did about Cho. He picked up his quill and penned his reply.

Satisfied with his letter, he signed his name and slid it into his drawer to send later.

* * *

"Cho! Hey Cho!" Draco called across the courtyard to the dark haired girl as she made her way towards Hogsmede. He was glad that most people had decided to stay inside on the cold Sunday morning, as he wasn't sure how public they wanted to be yet.

Cho looked slightly out of sorts when he caught up with her and she nodded for her friend to carry on without her.

"Hey Draco" she murmured, avoiding his eye. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing" she forced a smile, but it didn't fool Draco.

"You feel guilty don't you?" he said, mimicking her words from three weeks ago.

"Of course I feel guilty!" she snapped, then sighed.

"Look, I just need some time and space… to … to think over what I want" she said finally, but Draco didn't buy it.

"Ok, fine" he replied flatly, not wanting to cause a scene; it wasn't his style.

"You were right" Cho offered and he raised his eyebrows.

"About what?"

"I am too fragile" she replied softly and then hurried after her friend.

Draco watched her go, his mind telling him to forget her and his heart aching for him to run after her and try to persuade her otherwise. In the end he stomped back into the castle and up to his room.

Removing the letter he'd penned earlier, he tore it up and penned a very different reply.

He owled it later that day and then went to find Pansy.

* * *

A/N: okay – second chapter – I've tried to portray both their feelings of confusion in this chapter though I will explore Cho's in more depth in the next chapter. Draco's dilemma is that in order to have a great job when he finishes school he is expected to date pansy. Any suggestions are welcome of course. READ AND REVIEW!  


	3. Bitterness

**A Little Bit Like Hope**

**

* * *

Summary:**

DM/CC

"It might sound completely crazy… but I actually think I'm in love with you"

Cho glanced over at the boy, sitting uncomfortably on the sofa next to her, looking more and more vulnerable as the seconds past and smiled knowingly.

"I was wondering when you'd realise that" she replied. Her fingers found his on the soft cushion of the space between them. The time passed and neither of them broke the silence.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry potter. I also do not claim the rights to any song lyrics or references I may use within the following fan fiction.

**

* * *

A Little Bit Like Hope**

**Chapter One:** _Bitterness_

_

* * *

Now we got a little bitter thing  
A little bitter thing that grew like ivy_

* * *

"Cho? Are you coming down for dinner?"

Cho was momentarily pulled out of her dreamlike stupor by her friend's voice.

"No – I'll get something later, thanks" she replied, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. It worked and her friends left in a flurry of chatter and giggles. No one came up to check if she'd topped herself either. It was a relief to her.

She turned back to staring out the window of her dormitory which offered a perfect view over the grounds to the quidditch pitch and she could just make out a small figure, dressed in green and silver flying along the horizon. It was definitely Draco – he was the only person who wore his quidditch kit during Practice.

Cho felt her guilt and feelings for him turn her stomach as she thought back two weeks and remembered how she'd ended things with him. The night after they'd kissed she'd been racked with guilt about Cedric. He'd been her first boyfriend, her first love and he'd been her best friend. Now she'd had none of those and she missed him. And she'd thought that these feelings she had for Draco might tarnish his memory somehow. She didn't know whether or not she was being stupid or not; there was no one she could ask at school. Her friends would think her crazy for wanting to be with a Malfoy.

She watched as Draco practiced the Wronski Feint and pulled out of it perfectly and she smiled, and then quickly suppressed it; feeling the confusion mounting again.

She'd acted abominably the past fortnight. She flushed as she remembered how she'd kissed Harry potter, and then cried afterwards, confusing both him and herself greatly. She'd tried to make it up to him over a coffee in Hogsmede but that had ended terribly as well. She was either talking about Cedric or thinking about Draco. Talking about Cedric helped, although she'd only done so to Draco in great detail. He'd listened and understood, even though it must have been killing him to hear about her past love life.

She even tried to move on to another guy, Michael corner in fact, but that had ended horribly also.

She'd known Draco had watched her smash her way through these "romances" with distaste and a pained look on his face, until one morning when he'd ignored her completely, his attention taken up by Pansy Parkinson.

Cho had felt a surge of anger and jealousy, as she'd watched Draco kiss pansy's cheek, and hold her hand on the way to class.

Cho almost wanted to believe that Draco was simply trying to get his revenge on her, but pansy Parkinson was just that little bit too pretty and popular, with her designer clothes, chic black hair, cut into a stylish bob, with a heavy fringe that she could just about peep out from under with her startling blue eyes. No, Draco had obviously moved on.

Cho sighed again as she watched Draco land and dismount from his broom and the familiar figure of pansy Parkinson, dark hair bouncing on her shoulders, running across the pitch to greet him. She shut the curtain before she could witness their embrace.

She crossed the room to her bed and changed into her pyjamas, sitting cross – legged on her covers and grabbing the mounting pile of post, she hadn't bothered to open.

The first couple of letters were from her parents, hoping she was well and enjoying classes. They were blissfully unaware of her distress, having spent the summer in the Caribbean. They lived a luxurious lifestyle of travelling and parties and didn't bother with teenage traumas.

The third was from Harry. She read it quickly and smiled a little. He was concerned about her, as was Hermione, he added and he asked her if she wanted to come to Hogsmede with them the following month. She hastily wrote him a reply, thanking him and apologizing yet again for her behaviour on their "date". It would be good to get out of the castle and repair some friendships.

She had letters from her brother and also from Fin, and one final one, whose writing she didn't recognize. Tearing it open she drew a sharp gasp of air. It was from Cedric's parents, Amos and Alice Diggory.

_Dear Cho, _

_How are you my darling? I hope your studies are going well – I know how hard you work. _

_Amos and I were wondering whether you would like to visit us over the next weekend, as I know your parents are away and we've missed your company since Ced passed away. I wish we'd got to know you better. _

_Think about please, _

_Yours truly, _

_Alice Diggory X_

Cho had met Cedric's parents many times during her relationship with him and had loved the warmth of their home and their obvious adoration of both her and heir son.

She replied quickly assuring them that she'd love to visit again and would catch a portkey to their house Saturday morning.

Feeling suddenly more relaxed about her situation then before she dived under the covers and tried to sleep, knowing that Alice Diggory would hold the answer to her question.

* * *

Alice Diggory met Cho at the front door, enveloping her into a warm hug and ushering her indoors. Once settled in the comfy living room on the squashy cream couch with a cup of tea, Alice and Amos chatted interestedly with her about her studies and what she wanted to do next year and after Hogwarts. It wasn't something she'd really thought about, having never discussed it with her own parents, but the Diggory's were great with advice and Amos promised her several contacts in the ministry if she needed them.

After dinner that, whilst Amos was talking to a colleague via the floo network, Cho helped with the clearing up, determined to pick Alice's brain about her problems.

"You seem slightly down today Cho – is anything wrong?" Alice beat her to it.

"I'm just a little confused I guess" she replied, honestly and Alice gave her a long look.

"Cedric wouldn't have wanted you to while away your life mourning for him, he'd have wanted you to be happy," she said finally. Cho blinked.

"But I feel guilty…" she murmured, drying the dinner plates carefully and stacking them on the side.

"Please don't," Alice begged, "If you like this guy, then I'm sure he's worth it. Ced would be pleased for you I'm sure"

"How did you know there was a guy?" Cho asked, smiling a little.

Alice smiled at her.

"Mother's intuition,"

Cho laughed. It felt good to be surrounded by people who cared about her and who understood what she was going through. They'd loved Ced as much as she had, but they were obviously much stronger then she was. They'd discovered a way to move forward without forgetting him. Maybe Draco was that way forward for her.

"I think I've ruined it anyway," she said ruefully, as she accepted a cup of tea from Alice.

"I'm sure he'll come around. Your too beautiful and kind a girl to risk losing," she assured her and scooted her into the warmth of the living room again.

* * *

Draco had slept badly that weekend. Cho hadn't been in school since Saturday morning and her absence worried him. He'd tried slyly to fins out whether she'd gone home or something for the two days but no one really knew and his sources were suspicious, but he felt a feeling of unease in his stomach when he thought of her.

He awoke late on Monday morning and scrambled to collect his clothes and put them on in the right order. He had to make it to breakfast to see if Cho was back. If she wasn't he dint know what he'd do.

He'd watched her making a fool of herself with potter, then that Corner bloke from her house and creating more of a mess for herself then she was in before. He tried to ignore her, to block her from his memory, but the stupid feelings would go away, so he'd thrown himself into a relationship with Pansy; partly because he'd accepted her father's offer of a position in his company once he'd left school and partly because she was the perfect ruse to convince Cho he had moved on. Pansy was pretty in a coltish way. Her flirtatious eyes which were half hidden by her stylish fringe, her coy smile and long legs, were the perfect deception. No one could accuse Draco of using her; they all assumed the attraction was real.

He sauntered into breakfast ten minutes late and instantly his eyes fell upon the Ravenclaw table. She wasn't there.

He allowed his eyes to drift across the great hall as he headed towards the Slytherin table and suddenly he paused.

Cho was sat with the Gryffindor's, in-between Potter and Granger and was laughing at something Potter had said. He had his arm slung casually round her delicate frame and she didn't seem to resent this fact at all. He felt first anger, which subsided into relief that she was alright; then the jealousy came.

He spotted Pansy making her way towards him and before she could say a word, he'd swept her up into his arms, kissing her furiously as he spun her round. The whole hall had stopped to watch this display of lust between one of the most talked about couples in the school and as Draco broke the kiss, he spotted Cho's pained face through the crowds.

He nodded to her briefly and then turned away, feeling her eyes glued to him as he walked away.

* * *

Breakfast had been going well so far for Cho. She'd decided to take Harry up on his offer of sitting with him and his friends, even though it was a squeeze to get an extra person at the over populated Gryffindor table and Harry had to practically stop her from falling off the bench with his arm.

She was determined to tell Draco she wanted him back, to apologize for her behaviour and to salvage something of their relationship. She'd been working on putting Cedric in the past over the last two days and now she knew exactly what she wanted. And that was Draco.

She spotted him instantly as he entered the hall, his arrogant stride and haughty air making him impossible to ignore. He was so beautiful she thought, as she took in his blonde hair falling into his eyes – he had obviously gotten up late. He memories of him in her mind didn't do him justice.

She turned away to see Ron choke on his pumpkin juice and then laughed at Harry's sarcastic comment on his friends table manners, and when she turned back with the intention of nodding for Draco to join her outside the hall, she felt the blood drain from her face.

Draco was locked in a passionate embrace with Pansy Parkinson, spinning her round as she fell into his arms. She felt sick.

She watched, frozen, as they broke apart and Draco caught her eye, giving her a brief nod of acknowledgement and then turned away. Cho stared after him in disbelief. How had their relationship progressed to that degree of involvement over the weekend? Then her mind screamed a second question, which was unreasonable and unfounded.

How could he do this to me?

* * *

Everywhere Cho went; Draco and Pansy seemed to be. In her classes, at the quidditch pitch, in Hogsmede, the library; the list was endless. Also they seemed to save their most passionate make out sessions for moments when she was present, which meant she got very little done as she was concentrating so hard on ignoring them.

However her friendship with Harry was blossoming. He had a great sense of humour and was good fun to be around. Also Hermione and she had become close, sharing gossip and meeting in Hogsmede for coffee. Ron Weasley was still wary of her presence due to her messing Harry around in the past, but she found him amusing and he and Harry made quite the comic duo.

It was the week leading up to the end of term and the Christmas holidays, and Cho was drinking hot chocolate with Harry and Hermione in the three broomsticks, as Ron and Ginny had gone home for the weekend as they had anted to stay over Christmas.

"Are you going to the Christmas ball?" Hermione asked Cho suddenly as they finished their drinks. Cho sighed.

"I might – it would be nice to go with someone though" she added, thinking of Draco wistfully.

"Yeah, it would. I'll jut go and pay" Hermione jumped up abruptly, leaving her alone with Harry. She smiled awkwardly at him, which he retuned almost as awkwardly.

"Did you want to go with me?" he asked out of the blue and Cho stared at him.

"Yeah, okay then. That would be fun" she replied. It would be fun she was sure; Harry was great company. He beamed at her and then caught Hermione's eye, who was beckoning them to join her at the exit to the bar.

"What do you want to do now then?" Harry asked the girls, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

"Well I need a dress for the ball. Mine's pink, but Ron's wearing red, so were going to look awful together! It's a good enough excuse to get a new one I think" Hermione laughed.

"I should get one too – I don't have anything" Cho agreed and Harry pulled a face.

"I think I'll pass on the clothes shopping – see you at dinner!" he called as he waved them off.

* * *

"How about this one?"

Cho scrutinized Hermione's outfit as she stepped out of the changing room. It was a knee length wine red dress, with a tulle skirt that fluttered round her prettily and was tied with a black sash round the waist line.

"It's lovely" Cho said and Hermione nodded.

"I like it too and I'll match Ron, thank God!" she agreed happily.

"What should I get?" Cho asked thoughtfully, scanning the racks of dresses.

"Well…Harry's wearing dark blue. Silver or pale blue would look good; though I think silver would suit your colouring the most," Hermione replied casually.

Cho didn't comment on the fact that Harry had asked her to the ball. It made it seem more serious then she wanted it to be.

"Silver then…" she decided, scouring the racks for the chosen colour. She found on at the back of the shop, with an extraordinarily high price tag, which she tried to ignore as she pulled the dress over her head.

She looked in the mirror and cursed the dress. She would have to get it, no matter how expensive it was. It was an empire line that fell all the way to the floor with a halter neck strap. It trailed out a little behind her in a train and sparkled as she moved.

"Hermione – I've chosen one – though I don't think ill be able to afford anything for the next two months" she laughed.

* * *

The night of the ball arrived at Hogwarts, causing great excitement amongst the girls and dread amongst those boys who couldn't dance.

Ron was exclaiming over Hermione's dress, whilst she blushed at the attention, when Cho arrived in her silver design, and suddenly she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Cho!" Hermione greeted her as Harry stood with his mouth open, swatting Ron who was doing the same as she crossed the room towards the older girl.

"You look fantastic!" she cried and Cho thank her.

"So do you – good choice" she replied, smiling, fixing her hair again, which was threatening to fall down from its precarious twists.

"Hi Harry," cho smiled and harry swallowed.

"Hey. You look amazing," he replied, offering her his arm and leading her into the great hall.

Cho stared around her as they entered. The hall was full of massive Christmas trees, twelve metres high, covered in sparkling stars and moons. The ceiling was a deep blue colour with one bright golden star in the centre, which seemed to be spilling its light across the hall.

The band had already started playing when they arrived and ron and Hermione joined the dancers eagely.

Harry watched cho nervously then offerd to grab a drink for them both. She accepted graciously and then scanned he crowd of dancers for her friends.

"Draco! Over here!"

Cho spotted pansy first, dressed in a daringly low cut pink ballgown, waving her hands in her direction. Cho paled and turned around, only to come face to face with Draco.

"Good evening Cho," he said politely, then brushed past her, without another word, to join pansy. Cho couldn't find her voice. All she could think was how well she and dsraco matched. It was ironic really, she laughd bitterly, taking in his silver waistcoat and tie that offset his balck suit, underneath a silver cloak, as she turned to watch him head towards pansy.

"Draco –"

She hadn't been able to help herself from calling after him. The words had just fallen out of her mouth without any thought. He stopped ,then turned back to face her, after an obvious internal struggle.

"Yes?" heasked, raiseing an eyebrow. Cho hesitated.

"Can we talk?"

"Were talking now" he replied flatly. Cho shook her head.

"Maybe outside?" she pleaded with him, needing him to comply.

He gave her a long look, and then held up one finger to pansy, who looked disappointed but folded herself back into the crowd. Then he nodded at Cho and stalked past her out onto the patio, which was also lit up by twinkling trees.

They walked deeper into the gardens in silence, until Draco stopped abruptly and faced her.

"What do you want?" he asked her sourly. Cho just stood there staring up at him, trying to memorize every inch of his beautiful face.

"I just wanted to see you. To apologize for the way I acted… after the party" her voice trembled.

"It's forgotten," Draco replied stiffly, and then made to leave.

"Wait!" she tugged on his arm.

"Draco, we can't carry on like this! There's so much bitterness between us – I hate it" she whispered and he avoided her gaze.

"We'll what do you want from me? You certainly don't need a boyfriend -I mean you have Potter now and -"

"Harry and me are friends, that's all!" she cried, "I tried to use him to move on but it didn't work, nothing works Draco. It's impossible!"

They stared at each other for an eternity before Cho spoke again, her voice stronger now.

"I don't want to move on. I don't want to get over you"

Draco gave a long sigh and shook his head.

"I don't want to get over you either," he admitted, taking her head between his hands and tilting her face up towards his.

"What about Pansy? You two look pretty happy" Cho asked quietly. Draco smiled.

"There's a difference between looking happy and being happy," he replied, then pulled her into his chest, holding her trembling body against his torso. She breathed in his familiar scent as though it were an addiction.

"Though it might be harder to end with her then you might think. It's simply to keep me in her father's good book. I'll explain it all to you later"

"Why not now?" Cho challenged him, pulling away from him and shot him a questioning look. Draco sighed.

"Fine, follow me"

* * *

He led her across to one of the benches in the gardens and began to explain about the position Mr. Parkinson had offered him for after Hogwarts.

"It's my dream job – it would take me forever to work my way up to that level on my own" he finished and then glanced at Cho.

She was staring out across the grounds, a thoughtful look on her face.

"So you're using Pansy?" Cho asked eventually. Draco glared at her.

"You used Potter and Corner!" he objected. That hadn't been what Cho had been getting at, but his bitter tone made her angry.

"Yes – to get over you!"

"Well accepting the proposal Pansy's father gave me hadn't even crossed my mind until you ended things between us!"

"So this is my fault?!" Cho snapped angrily, standing up abruptly, quivering with anger.

"No – but I'm in too deep now, don't you see?" Draco pleaded with her. She glared at him.

"So you're putting your career above us?" Cho asked flatly.

"I wasn't aware there was an us!" yelled Draco, crossing his arms.

"Well there is – there always was," Cho retorted, "I just couldn't see it"

Draco stared at her, wordlessly. Then he stomped across the space between them, pulling her sharply to him and kissed her recklessly.

He stared into her eyes for a long time before speaking.

"You're cold – let's go inside" he suggested and Cho took his hand and followed him meekly to his dormitory. She would have followed him to the ends of the earth if he'd suggested it.

* * *

They sat in silence on the green sofa that stood beside the room's fireplace, the easy feeling they'd once had slowly drifting back over them.

"I think you and Pansy should keep dating" Cho said suddenly.

"What?!" Draco gaped at her.

"I don't know what I want to do after Hogwarts, but if you've got some sort of dream, then I won't stand in your way" she explained softly.

"You're incredible, you know that?" he said, staring intently into her eyes. She smiled.

"It'll be a front only; I've never held anything but respect for Pansy okay?"

Cho nodded, feeling slightly relieved that Pansy wasn't a threat.

"You know what…" Draco paused half way through his sentence and Cho gazed over at him, but turned her attention back to the fireplace when he frowned and fell silent. Then he spoke again suddenly, the words tripping over themselves and a faint blush on his cheeks. His molten eyes were burning like furnaces.

"It might sound completely crazy… but I actually think I'm in love with you"

Cho glanced over at the boy, sitting uncomfortably on the sofa next to her, looking more and more vulnerable as the seconds past and smiled knowingly.

"I was wondering when you'd realise that" she replied. Her fingers found his on the soft cushion of the space between them. The time passed and neither of them broke the silence.

"I didn't think I could fall in love" Draco admitted as the fire flickered, having been reduced to embers.

"I'm a Malfoy… It's not something we do" he commented. Cho moved closer to him, folding herself against his chest, as they lay on the couch.

"I think it's time to break the tradition," she smiled sleepily.

"Stay with me tonight" Draco murmured and she nodded, kissing him gently, and then closed her eyes.

Draco kissed her hair and smiled to himself. Perhaps it was time to break the tradition, he thought, before he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Third chappie! What do u think??? I couldn't keep them apart for too long – it just wasn't fair!

READ AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
